The Days We Spend
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Anna's birthday's coming. How's Yoh going to deal with it ?


Hope everyone enjoyed my story "Forget Me Not"! Here comes a new one-shot story of Shaman King, "The Days We Spend"! Do enjoy my first song fan fiction story &I do NOT own Shaman King!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Days We Spend**

**Chapter 1**

Asakura Yoh, a 14 year old boy who looks ordinary but has extraordinary powers. As a shaman, he went through so many ordeals in order to meet Anna's expectation. He also wanted to fulfill everyone's dreams and also to make his dream come true.

Although being a shaman wasn't his choice, he thinks being a shaman is hard. He used to think he didn't want to be born as a shaman but because his twin brother was Asakura Hao, the man who lived so many years ago.

After defeating Asakura Hao for so long, Yoh had finally got what he wanted. A simple life.

_Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo_

_The wind is cold now_

_Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da_

_But I could smell the scent of the nostalgic sky_

Listening to Yui's song, "I Remember You", Yoh washes the dishes as he whistled to the rhythm. As usual, Anna was pissed off because she didn't like what he was doing. Whistling to the rhythm of the song was quite irritating to her.

Because of Anna being his engaged wife, she had to stay with him to ensure he trains himself. He has to keep himself healthy all the time so that she wouldn't find any need to take care of him.

_Hoomu kara umi ga miera_

_I can see the sea from the platform_

_Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_

_It's here that I'm searching for you_

Quickly finishing his dishes, he whipped up dinner so that she wouldn't start to scold him. He rushed quickly as she continues to sit in front of the television, watching her favorite show. Although she felt there was no rush for him to cook quickly, she felt hungry.

In the end, she yelled from the living room, making sure he rushed and the food was also at the same time, nice. "Are you done?" Anna yelled, annoyed as her stomach grumbled. Yoh didn't hear anything from the living room but guess she might asked, he briefly answered, "I'm almost done. Sorry, Anna. I have to make you wait a little while."

_Kisetsu hazure no saafuboodo ni_

_That summer is surely still alive_

_Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru_

_In that surfboard, so out of place in this season_

Quickly, he brought food to the living room and placed everything on the table. Removing his headphone, he quickly apologized to her again, afraid he might be reprimanded again. "Stop listening to music when you're washing the dishes. It's irritating." She suddenly spoke, eating her food without any emotions on her face.

Nearly scaring the hell out of him, Yoh sighed softly, not wanting her to know. "Sorry for whistling." He apologized again, holding his bowl as he stared at it. Anna looked at him as she ate. Staring at him, she had to get that guy out dreamland and back to reality. "What are you staring at a bowl of rice for?" He jumped, now looking at her. "N-Nothing…" He stuttered as he smiled in a silly way.

What he was thinking about was the song he listened to. The song had reminded him of his past with her.

'_What present should I get for her?'_

Of course, getting her a present was a chore. Her birthday was about 1 week away! It's making him crazy what to buy for her.

"Hey, Anna, what do you like?" He asked, still having dinner as he ate his food. She had finished food, lying sideways in front of the TV as she watched her favorite program. "Nothing in particular." She answered coldly as she continued to stare at the TV. _'More likely she doesn't really bother what she likes, I guess.'_ He sweat dropped at the thought and continued to eat his food.

_Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa_

_The sun surely remembers it all_

_Nee kikoeteru?_

_Can you hear me?_

Listening to his music as he went to buy groceries the next day, he continued to whistle to his newly favorite song which reminds him of Anna.

The song had deep meaning in it and he wants her to hear it but he knows she might not like it so he decided to think of another present for her.

_Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte_

_You said you wouldn't cry_

_Bokutachi wa futari tte wo futta_

_And we waved at each other_

"What should I really get for her?" He spoke to himself, sitting down at the park as he fed the birds with a packet of bread he just bought.

It was really hard to think what present he should give her. Maybe he should give her just a simple celebration? Or should he just give her something more surprising?

With his headphones on, the song continued to play, making him remember the past. (I summarized it at least. You can find those at Chapter 162-178)

_When I first met you_

_I realized you were different._

_You hid yourself in your room_

_Refusing to come out to see me or speak to anyone._

_When I tried speaking to you_

_You said harsh words at me_

_Scaring the hell out of me._

_But when I fought your fears away_

_I lost a friend._

_But still, I realized you were there._

_Just that I was too stupid to realize_

_I already fell for you._

-----

Rushing home, he realized it was late. He didn't want to get another scolding or beating from her! _'Don't want to be killed before I even get into the house though…' _The thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

He had thought too much when he was in the park. It was now 9 in the morning. He prayed she wouldn't be awake by now but it was too late, she was up and still in her pajamas.

"Where have you been so long?" She asked coldly, making him somehow afraid. "I-I went to get groceries… Sorry, Anna. I sat at the park for too long." He quickly replied, afraid he might get another beating again. "W-What time you woke up, Anna?" He asked, faking a smile as he scratched his head.

Ignoring his question, she just ordered him to make breakfast immediately. _'Thank God…'_ He thought as he sighed, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for her.

_Sayonara wa iwanai dakara tte wa futta_

_We didn't say goodbye but we waved at each other_

_Yuuyake ni kieta_

_And you disappeared into the sunset_

_I remember you_

Still listening to the same song, he was reminded of her birthday again. _'What should I get for her?!'_ He thought angrily, stopping his slicing of garlic. He ruffled his hair, feeling frustrated. _'I better stop getting too frustrated. This is not me.'_ He thought as he sighed and continued to slice the garlic. He then started cooking which smelt nice.

-----

Anna knew her birthday was coming soon but she had nothing she really liked. Still, she knew Yoh wanted to get something for her. Her powers were the same as an itako but it was quite beyond that. She could read minds but she didn't get what Yoh was thinking.

Why did he even bother to get a present for his fiancée?

"Whatever." She muttered as she chewed on her biscuits, watching her TV.

"Anna, breakfast's ready." He brought it to the front as usual and she came out of the living room to go to the dining room. He ate his food quietly like any other times he usually would. But most of the times, he would ask something. "So… Anna, I was thinking…" He mumbled as he chewed on his food, still thinking if he should say it.

"Spend time with me?" She mumbled, closing her eyes as she ate her food peacefully. "You don't need to worry so much about my birthday. Concentrate on your training." Finishing her food, she went to place it in the kitchen. But deep inside, she was smiling.

Yoh sighed. She read his mind. No more surprises for her anymore. It would be hard to keep something from her when she could read people's mind.

-----

Three days passed and it was became a Sunday.

Yoh stood in front of the key chains that were placed inside the shop. He couldn't help but to stare at the key chains which looked nice. There were two sets of key chains which stood beside each other.

He noticed the first set of key chains had a lot of skulls, dolls and pictures. Another has a set of names which he thought if he chose the first set, he might not know what she likes. "I will get her a set of her own name, I guess." He chuckled, picking one and went to pay it at the counter.

Heading out of the shop, he went home as he held the keychain of her name in his hand. Staring at it, he smiled as he looked at the name which warms up his heart. Even thinking about her name, it made him smile.

"I'm home." He greeted, taking off his sandals as he went inside. "You're late, Yoh." Anna answered, lying in front of the TV again as she munched on her biscuits to keep her full temporarily. "S-Sorry…" He replied quickly, obviously knowing she was already hungry.

Rushing to his room to put down the present, he carefully placed in his drawer. He knew it was easy to find but he didn't want it to feel so secretive. He quickly went back to the kitchen and hurried with the cooking.

"Sorry to make you wait." He apologized again as he placed the food on the dining table. She was standing near the sliding door since she had headed out of the living room to come to the kitchen. "Next time, there won't be a sorry again. Don't make me wait." She snapped but wasn't on the verge to yell. He shivered slightly in fear, not wanting to get into trouble by making her wait.

This was somehow his third time already.

-----

It was Anna's birthday today.

And finally, Yoh would give her his present. Yoh didn't really sleep a wink last night. He was too excited about his present for Anna and it was the first time he got so excited over it.

Anna could be most likely in bed…

Or she's up to actually to get him into trouble.

Hurrying down the stairs, he found the living room really quiet. Moving quickly around the house, he had to make sure she wasn't up yet. Rushing out of the house, he had to get groceries to prepare breakfast. He had to pretend he didn't know about her birthday which it was something he was good at.

-----

"You're home early." Anna stood near the house entrance as he entered the gates. "I won't want you to almost starve like yesterday." He smiled, scratching his head in silliness.

Anna smiled slightly, still crossing her arms as she stood by the entrance. She wasn't happy to hear that. It was the thoughts she saw in his mind.

He had actually prepared something for her which she doesn't know about it.

_Dakedo omoun da dareka no tame ni_

_But I think_

_Kitto bokura wa ikiteru_

_We're living for someone_

Breakfast was readied and he rushed up to his room to get the present. She wasn't ready although she knew he had prepared a gift for her. As she ate, she didn't really wait. She kept wondering where he went as she munched on her food. Too impatient to think too much about it, she decided to go up to his room to see what took him so long.

She got surprised when she noticed something on the floor. It was telling her to follow it. _'Silly guy…'_ She thought, smiling slightly to herself as she followed the signs. Opening the door, Yoh surprised her by popping out behind the door. She was somehow surprised, watching Yoh walking up to her.

"Happy birthday, Anna." He smiled, slowly putting out his hands to present his gift to her. Anna was blushing as her cold features softened, slowly reaching out her hand to take her gift.

Yoh was pretty much happy with himself for doing this for her. He smiled as he puts his hands on hers. "D-Do you like it?" He asked, feeling a little nervous. Anna jumped slightly when he touched her hands. She became somehow nervous at just the touch of his hand. "I-I do…" She mumbled, looking away to hide her blush. Yoh was surprised but his lips slowly formed into a smile as he held her hand tighter. "Thank you."

-----

Yoh wanted to make her happy so he brought her out to movies and they even strolled at the park. She was happy but she didn't really dare to show it. Yoh could feel her happiness inside but he didn't say anything but he still smiled.

Slowly reaching out for her hand, he held her hand gently as they strolled. She was surprised but she looked away, blushing as she suddenly felt happy.

Maybe it could be because of his hand which felt so warm, making her smile inside.

Smiling slightly, she decided to keep her hand holding on to him as he did the same. He was smiling happily, looking away as he scratched his head with his face blushing slightly.

Soon, they found a bench to sit. The two was enjoying themselves even though the silence was there. "You want any drink?" Yoh suddenly spoke, looking at her. "Y-Yeah…" She managed to mumble as her hand was still being held. He smiled and slowly lets go of her hand and went to find the vending machine to buy her drink.

Refusing to let go, she grabbed onto his wrist again. Yoh was caught by surprise and found her looking down. She didn't say anything but he knew she didn't want to let him go. "We will go together, alright?" He smiled, looking at her as he patted her head.

-----

As she stood beside him, he bought drinks as he held onto her hand. Her grip was not tight but it was gentle. He could feel her hand trembling slightly as he bought the drinks. She was trying to relax herself. "Hey, just relax. I'm here." He smiled slightly, looking at her as she looked away.

She didn't dare to let go without a reason. She was afraid to somehow lose him.

He smiled, knowing she was trying to relax but he squeezed her hand, shaking her hand a bit as he smiled. "We're together now. It's alright." He smiled in a silly way, making her blush slightly as she looked away.

Trying to make her cheer up, he slowly brought his face to hers, making her surprised. Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed her. She was surprised and her eyes were wide open but she felt the feeling was almost the same so she returned the kiss.

Pulling away, he smiled as he patted her head, making her blush. "Just take the drinks, idiot." She scolded as she blushed, looking at him. He laughed and then answered, "Yes, Anna-sama."

'_I love you, idiot.'_


End file.
